spongebob's secret
by nintendofan123
Summary: spongebob has a secret he's been keeping for years...


SpongeBob's Secret

PART ONE

I do not own spongebob

It was a typical evening in Bikini Bottom (7pm to be extact) and spongebob decided to read one of his journal entries because he was bored.

It read:

Dear journal

Today was a fantastic day, I met this most interesting girl her name is sandy I met her when she was wrestling a clam she saved my life. Anyway, after all that happened she introduced herself. Turned out that she likes karate like I do. I saw this thing on her head and asked her if I could try it on. She said no because she needed to breath and that she had to have air and, not knowing what air was I said that I loved air too and that it was good. I also said I couldn't get enough of it and then she invited me over to her treedome and gave me a map of it. I was excited, but I had to get advice from Patrick. I asked him what air was and he said it's fancy talk that if I wanted to be fancy he said I had to hold my pinky up. The next day Patrick went to sandy's with me and said to remember "when in doubt pinky out". So I went in with flowers and she let me in. When the water drained, it was hard for me to breathe so I knocked on her door like crazy. When she opened the door,0 I fell flat on my face and looked around. I told Sandy that something was terribly wrong and that there was no water. She said there was nothing but air n the treedome all the while I started to feel dry. So she made us cookies and tea and I sat down across from her and said that I was the first sea critter to ever visit and I said that I couldn't imagine why because she was so great…..so anyway she heard an alarm and went to get the cookies and I was so dry and I was looking at the water saying over and over in my mind that I didn't need it and I finally choked down the water from the vase of flowers. Then Patrick rushed in and then we both dried out when sandy came back so she gave us water and she said if we needed it we should have asked and I thought to myself Barnacles!

S.B. : (sighs)that day….

Spongebob was thinking about that day and got a warm tingly feeling inside,he never felt this before so he needed to get some advice.

Then he realized that it was getting late

S.B. : oh my goodness I'd better get to bed!

So he went off to bed and the next morning went to get advice from mister krabs

(Knocks on his door)

Mr. Krabs: Come in

Spongebob opens his door

SB: Mr. Krabs can I talk to you

Mr. Krabs: This isn't about a raise is it?

SB: No.

Mr. Krabs: ok then go on

SB: Well….I need to ask you a question

Mr. Krabs: well ask me

SB: well I was thinking me and sandy and the good times we had together and I started to get this warm and tingly feeling inside. What I'm trying to ask is….what does It mean?

Mr. Krabs: oh my….

SB=what,whats wrong with me? am I gonna die!

Mr. Krabs: no sponge boy me bob your in love….I knew you liked her boy…

Spongebob thought about this,he had had a crush on sandy for awhile now but never knew the feeling.

SB=you knew?

Mr. Krabs= its so obvious,me boy,like that time you tried to stop her for getting that worm…

SB=oh yea(blushes)That was horrible! Thanks Mr. Krabs

So spongebob goes back to work thinking about sandy,then

Sandy comes into the krusty Krab

Sandy: howdy squidward one krabby patty please

Squidward: whatever.

Squidward writes down the order

Squidward=spongebob sandy ordered a krabby patty

Spongebob had it made in 2 minutes flat

SB=ok I got this one squidward

He races out to sandy's table

SB= h-h-h- hi sandy…

Sandy: howdy spongebob you ok?

SB=Sandy…..

Sandy=yea.

SB=I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come over to my house….there's something I have to tell you….

Sandy: sure spongebob,when?

SB: well the krusty krab closes at 6 so is 7 ok?

Sandy=sure

SB=ok see ya sandy..

Sandy=bye spongebob

SB: (in his head) ok spongebob she's coming over tonight, now you can't blow this!

Several hours later

Spongebob goes home and anxiously awaits sandy's arrival

Spongebob: oh boy I'm nervous

Gary comes from the kitchen

Gary= meow (about what?)

SB=sandy's coming over and I'm gonna tell her that I like her

Gary=meow… (I knew it….)

SB= huh…you too? is it that obvious?

Gary=meow(yea)

*ding-dong*

SB=that must be sandy

Gary: me-ow

SB=clam it gary

Spongebob dusts himself off so he looks good and opens the door

SB=hey sandy

Sandy=howdy spongebob what did you want to tell me?

SB=well….

Sandy=you can tell me anything spongebob, you know that

SB: I LOVE YOU SANDY!

He covers his mouth after he says this

Sandy: (blushing) I don't know what to say but…

Sandy starts to take off her helmet

SB: sandy what doing you could—

He was cut off by a kiss from sandy, she tears away from him and says

Sandy: I love you too spongebob…

SB: oh great reject…huh?

Sandy: yea spongebob…I love you

SB: so does this mean we're going out?

Sandy: yea

SB: !

End of part one


End file.
